The Death of Spring
by Sass and Sex
Summary: Hades needs to find a wife, or else. Easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the legal property of the Disney Corporation, to whom I owe my inspiration and childhood.

Author's Note: Hades was always my favorite character. I can literally recite his lines from the movie. And I think he needs a girlfriend. So I decided to give him one. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Prophecy

"Excuse us, Your Deadliness…" Pain and Panic entered a large cavern in the Underworld.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" Hades attempted to fill one of three dog bowls for Cerberus. Once it was filled, one head would scarf down the food before the head it was meant for could get a nibble. The entire situation was exceedingly frustrating. Hades' blue flame hair was beginning to spark red.

"Uh the Fates wanna see you when you get a sec," Pain nervously told his master.

Hades erupted into bright red flame as he shrieked in annoyance. "What do they want? Ugh. Never mind. Why do I ask you? Where are they?"

The two minions turned themselves into slugs to prove their submission to the Lord of the Dead. They simply pointed their slimy bodies to the left. Hades swirled himself into dark gray smoke and disappeared.

He reappeared in his morose throne room to greet the Fates. He slicked back his fiery hair and stretched his shoulders before turning on his infamous charm. "Ladies! Long time, no see! What can I do for ya?"

One of the Fates (he was never sure which was which) smiled. "Ah Hades! We had some interesting news we thought you should know about."

Another Fate interjected, "Well _she_ thought you should know. I said you had no right to our prophecies, but no, she _had_ to come tell you."

"Well I'm delighted as always to see you. And I am honored by your concern for my welfare. I'm not as…popular…as I used to be, thanks to that Hercules kid. Oy what a disaster that was," Hades replied.

"We told you! We knew!" the third Fate added.

"Yes, I know you knew." Hades began to go from blue to orange.

"We know everything!" the first Fate said.

"Oh just tell him so we can leave!" the second Fate shouted, "Give me the eye!" She snatched the Fates' shared eye from her third sister. The eyeball began to glow brightly and the light spread over the entire room and the Fates began to speak eerily in unison.

_The time has come once more_

_For you to hear of future lore_

"Again with the rhymes?" Hades muttered.

_A maiden queen must be found_

_For the realm 'neath the ground_

_And here she must stay and not forever leave_

_With Lord of the Dead, new powers they'll weave_

_But should you fail_

_And deny our tale_

_All power you will lose_

_Never again to ever use._

The eye dimmed and returned to the head of one of the Fates. They looked at Hades for a reaction to their prophecy. Well, the one with the eye looked and the other two simply faced him with empty eye sockets.

Hades stared at them for a moment before exploding in rage. "WHAT!" His limbs shot hellfire in every direction. After a moment he returned to blue, catching his breath. "So you're telling me…that I have to find a wife!"

"It's not our job to explain. You heard what we said. You deal with it," the Fate told him. With that, they swirled into the eye and blinked away, leaving Hades to his thoughts.

"So the Underworld needs a queen? Or I lose all my power? What power? I welcome souls to their death!" Hades mumbled to himself, pacing back and forth in the throne room. "Well at least I'm in charge of the souls. Ugh I hate this. What's so important about some girl?" he sighed. "Well I guess I gotta get one."

Hades sat down on his large throne and conjured himself an acid martini. He sipped it, deciding his next move.

"PAIN!" The fat pink demon ran into the throne room. "PANIC!" Pain's skinny green companion scuttled in after him.

"You called, Boss?" they asked, smiling, despite the fear of being barbequed.

"I'm goin' top-side, boys. Hold the fort till I get back." Hades finished his martini and disappeared in a puff of blue-gray smoke.

The minions looked at one another in confusion, shrugged, and returned to the River Styx.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Meet our lovely heroine...

Chapter 2: Springtime

A beautiful maiden sat beneath a willow tree, lazily picking wildflowers and tossing their petals around her in the field. A soft breeze blew her long caramel hair around her curvaceous form.

Persephone was bored. Demeter, the nature goddess, was off dealing with the crops of some farm in the Peloponnesian mainland, leaving her daughter alone to entertain herself in Sicily. Persephone loved her mother dearly. They were best friends, protecting and helping each other through anything and everything. But Persephone couldn't help but wish for something more from her immortal life than just being an aide to the harvest.

She stood up to fully experience the warm wind. Her plum-colored chiton rippled around her as she began to dance in the field. She had all the grace and beauty a goddess was expected to have, plus a little extra that was all her own. Little did she know, she was being watched.

Hades leaned up against a cypress tree, gazing at the swaying beauty across the field. He could not believe his luck. The first girl he found was absolutely perfect. If he had to spend eternity with some chick, it might as well be her.

Resigned to his task, Hades swept across the field to where his prey danced under the willow tree. He snatched her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack before disappearing again to the Underworld. She kicked and pounded her fists on his back, screaming for her life.

She continued screaming when they reappeared in Hades' throne room. "Put me down! Take me back! Get away!"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Hades promptly dropped his prize on the cold floor. "Welcome to the Underworld! We got the River Styx, a vortex full of souls, a three-headed dog and a couple of demons around here somewhere. And I am your host, Lord of the Dead, Hades. Hi. How ya doin?" He extended his hand in greeting, a smarmy smile on his thin blue lips.

"TAKE ME HOME NOW!" Persephone shrieked.

"No can do, babe. You are staying right here." Hades crossed his arms and watched her fume at him. Her brow furrowed in frustration. _Huh. __She__'__s __kinda __cute __when __she__'__s __mad. __That __should __make __this __sorta __fun,_ Hades thought, smirking.

Persephone took a deep breath and decided to try a different approach. "Lord Hades…"  
>"I like the sound of that."<p>

"Respectfully, sir, I request that you return me to my home. I'm sure my mother can provide incentive for you to return me to the surface."

"Psh. What's your mother got to do with anything? What are you, some princess or something?" Hades scoffed.

This time it was Persephone's turn to smirk. "No, I'm Persephone, Goddess of Springtime. My mother is Demeter, Goddess of Nature and the Harvest. I think we can work something out."

"Are you telling me that you, cute little dancing chick in the meadow with the flowers, are Demeter's girl?" Persephone nodded. Hades sank into his throne and began to mutter to himself. "This can't be happening. The Fates say I need a wife. So I find a pretty girl. And she's already a goddess? But now I got her here, I can't let her go. Can I? Well not forever. Fates said so. So I let her go as long as she comes back? But she wouldn't come back. Why would she? I mean I wouldn't come back down here if I didn't have to. I gotta figure this out…"

"So can I go home now?" Persephone interjected.

Hades looked up at her, a devious grin on his face. "Afraid not, sweet-cheeks. Consider yourself officially kidnapped."

A/N: And so our conflict begins :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm gonna be perfectly honest, I don't care about Demeter. But she is incredibly important to the story, so we have a short chapter devoted to her. Then we can get back to the Underworld and all the fun there. :)

Chapter 3: Nature Despairs

Demeter returned to Persephone's meadow, anxious to see her darling daughter. They got along so well, almost like sisters more than mother and daughter. Demeter had been overjoyed when Persephone had decided to become the Goddess of Spring to aide her in her work, bringing the seasons to the mortals. Persephone was a bright light in Demeter's life, and she was glad that her daughter could bring joy and life to the mortals as well.

The harvest in the Peloponnesian peninsula had been difficult, and Demeter wanted nothing more than to relax under the willow tree with her lovely daughter. She approached Persephone's favorite tree with a tired smile.

"Oh my darling girl, I've missed you. You wouldn't believe the time I've had. You're lucky you weren't there, I must…Persephone?" Demeter walked all around the tree and scanned the meadow. Her daughter was no where to be found.

Demeter began to panic. She searched up and down every tree, behind every bush, under every rock. The spring goddess was no where to be found. It wasn't like Persephone to wander off. And now she was gone.

The nature goddess began to cry in fear for her daughter. She immediately flew off to Olympus. She arrived at the grand gates of the sky palace still in tears.

"Whoa babe. What's eatin' you?" Hermes came to comfort Demeter as she made her way to Zeus' throne. Demeter could do nothing to hold back her sobs and ignored Hermes. He flew ahead to Zeus and Hera in their thrones to warn them of the nature goddess' unhappy arrival.

"My lord and lady, the Goddess of Nature approaches, and she is majorly upset, man," was Hermes' announcement.

"My sister? What is the matter?" Hera asked Hermes as Demeter came into view. Hera rushed to her sister's side. "My dear! What's happened?"

Demeter sobbed into her sister's slender shoulder, nearly knocking the slim goddess over. Finally she was able to accept Hera's comfort and take a deep breath and speak. "Persephone. She's gone."

Zeus came over to his wife and sister-in-law. "What do you mean gone?"  
>"When I returned to Sicily, she was nowhere to be found! I searched the entire island, Lord Zeus. I fear the worst," Demeter cried. New tears formed in her eyes.<p>

"Hermes!" Zeus called his messenger, "Sound the alarm. I want everyone searching. Send Artemis to the forests, Apollo to the skies, Poseidon to the seas and Athena to the cities. I want you to personally check everywhere else."  
>"Got it!" Hermes fluttered away with his caduceus and winged shoes to carry out his task.<p>

Zeus returned to the weeping Demeter. "We'll find her. Don't worry."

But Persephone was not found. For a whole month, the gods and goddesses searched. Demeter wandered the earth, weeping uncontrollably. She would not eat and she would not sleep. Frost came to the mortal crops, as Demeter was too upset to see to the harvest.

Finally, Demeter, disguised as an old mortal woman, came to the town of Eleusis in Attica. A family took her in, and she looked after their young son. Demeter finally ate and allowed the seasons to change properly.

But two problems remained: Persephone was still missing and now that Demeter was marginally happy in Eleusis, she refused to return to Olympus.

Zeus knew of one place the gods had not searched and decided to do the search there personally. Hades was in for a visitor.

A/N: So I've done a little family remodeling here. In true Greek Mythology, Demeter is the sister of Zeus, Hera, and Hades (four of the children of Kronos). Persephone is the daughter of Demeter and Zeus. So the neice and wife of Hades. So thus why Disney kinda skates over this stuff, and I will too. So don't be mad that I'm bending myth. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enough with Olympus. Let's return to the Underworld, shall we?

Chapter 4: Tension and Marriage

Persephone had never known such rage. She hated the Underworld. She hated Pain and Panic and Cerberus. She hated Charon, the ferryman of the River Styx. She hated all the dead souls. And most of all, she hated Hades. He was nothing but charming, but she knew it was all an act. He didn't care about her. He only wanted her to remain his prisoner for some reason she couldn't fathom. She locked herself in the guest room he gave her and grudgingly ate the food that Pain and Panic brought her. She refused to speak to anyone, no matter how hard Hades tried.

The anger was starting to change her as well. Her once rich golden hair was turning darker and darker until it was finally black, and being away from the sun of Sicily made her tan fade to a frightful pallor.

Hades was frustrated. His captive goddess was an insane pain in the neck. She wouldn't speak to him, just glare angrily with those bright green eyes. He loved her eyes. They were green like spring grass. And with her new pale skin and dark hair, they popped even more. Hades hated that no matter how annoyed he was with Persephone's attitude and personality, he couldn't deny that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He didn't want to be attracted to her. He wanted to kick her out and never see her again. But he knew there was something else in her. If he could just get to know her, he knew he could really like her. But as it was, he hated her almost as much as she hated him. And thanks to that stupid prophecy, he was stuck with her!

Finally Hades decided to do something about the "Spring Problem," as he inwardly referred to her. He summoned his minions. They clumsily rushed to his call.

"I got a question for you, boys. What do you call two people who hate each other but are forced to remain together?"

"Uh…depressed?" Pain attempted.

"Condemned?" Panic guessed.

"Nope. Married. Little Miss Spring and I are gonna get married. So if you could get her out here, we can get this done," Hades explained.

"I don't think she'll come out here, boss," Pain nervously said.

"Tie her up, knock her out, do whatever. I don't care how you get her here, just get her here!" Hades ordered, punctuating his command by throwing fireballs at the small demons. They scuttled off to do as they were told.

Persephone was sitting in her room in front of the vanity, examining her hair in the mirror. She never really appreciated her blonde hair until it was gone. Although, the dark hair did go wonderfully with her new pale skin. She braided the long black locks around her head, took it down, and redid it. There was nothing better to do, so she figured she'd just play with her hair all day.

She was starting to get used to the Underworld. Sure, it was dark and dank and full of death, but there was something about it that appealed to her. Same with Hades. Perhaps if he hadn't kidnapped her and kept her hostage, he wouldn't be so bad. There was something in the way he looked at her that she found intriguing. But she was his prisoner, nothing more. She hated it.

There was a knock on the door. She whipped her head around to glare at the door. "Go away!" she shouted.

Pain and Panic came in anyway, very tentative. "Uh…Hades needs you to come to the throne room," Pain explained.

"Well you can tell Hades that I won't go to the throne room. I don't want to see him for any purpose, so I don't see why I should do what he wants," Persephone replied haughtily.

"Yeah, he kinda thought you'd say something like that. We're real sorry about this…" Panic said. The two little demons transformed into giant apes and bound Persephone's hands and feet. They carried her, screaming and squirming, into the throne room to join Hades.

Pain and Panic returned to their usual forms and untied Persephone. Hades snapped his fingers and she was chained in tendrils of black smoke and reappeared by his side. He set her free and took her arm in his tightly so she could not escape back to her room. "Nice to see you, Seph. Can I call you Seph?"

"No. My name is Persephone. If nothing else, you will call by my proper name," she answered, staring daggers at him.

"Well we'll see about that. But hey, thanks for coming to the wedding," Hades replied, smiling evilly.

"What wedding?" asked Persephone.

"Our wedding, babe. Don't worry, it won't take long. Then you can go back to brooding in your room for all of eternity. Here comes Charon. He'll officiate. Hope you don't mind."

"I MOST CERTAINLY DO MIND! I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU, HADES! NEVER! YOU CANNOT FORCE ME TO DO THIS!" Persephone shouted and struggled to get away from her captor.

"Oh, I think you will," Hades smirked.

Charon began to chant in ancient Greek. Beams of light began to wrap around where Hades clutched onto Persephone's hand. He was much stronger than she. There was no possibility of escape. The light faded away. Hades let go of her hand, but Persephone didn't run away. She didn't know what was happening. She stared at Hades.

"Now we kiss and bah-dah-boom we're married! Pucker up, Sephy."

"I'M NOT KISSING YOU! I WILL NEVER KISS YOU! I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG OR POWERFUL OR CHARMING OR HANDSOME YOU ARE! I REFUSE TO BE YOUR WIFE!" Persephone screeched.

Hades lost his patience, erupting in red flame. "YOU AREN'T EXACTLY A JOY TO MARRY EITHER, SWEETHEART! I GOT THIS PROPHECY TO WORRY ABOUT AND YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE! YOU MIGHT BE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN APHRODITE, BUT YOU ARE A PAIN!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED ME! YOU DON'T GET TO COMPLAIN! YOU INFURIATE ME! NOW CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL SOMEONE!" With that, she blew a gust of wind and put out all the fire on his body.

Hades cooled down in shock, turning back to his usual grey-blue. "Did you just blow my hair out?" He stood threateningly close to her, a quiet rage still in his voice.

Persephone didn't back down. "Yes. What are you going to do about it?" She stepped closer to him until their bodies were nearly touching, her face only inches from his.

"I'm gonna kiss you," Hades sneered.

"I think you should," Persephone whispered, throwing her arms around his neck as he smashed his mouth on hers. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and deepened the kiss, hungrily searching her mouth.

Pain and Panic's jaws hit the floor. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Charon didn't seem to care and just went back to his ferry boat on the River Styx.

Just then, a very strong and very loud voice bellowed, "HADES!"

Hades and Persephone broke apart to see Zeus fuming in the doorway.

A/N: Cliffhanger. Sorry about that. I'll update soon, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: In the actual Greek Myth, Demeter and Hera are both Zeus' sisters (awkward) and Persephone is the daughter of Demeter and Zeus (double awkward). So Hades is both Persephone's uncle and husband. And Zeus is her father and uncle. So I decided to skate over these facts in my story. So we're just gonna pretend that we don't have an insestual family here. Just so you're all clear.

Chapter 5: Judgment

Hades and Persephone followed Zeus back to Olympus. Hades kept his arm around Persephone's waist, whispering reassurances in her ear. She was too nervous to push him away. Neither had any idea what was going on. Hades assumed that he would be somehow punished for kidnapping Persephone, but he really couldn't care less. Persephone could just imagine the look on her mother's face when Demeter found out that her little girl had married the Lord of the Underworld. Zeus was so shocked and furious at the entire situation that he just kept in front of the couple, a bitter scowl on his usually jolly face.

When they entered the gates, Demeter rushed to see her daughter. "Persephone! Oh my darling girl! What's happened to you?" she cried, hugging Persephone close and then examining her altered appearance. Being on the surface, Persephone's hair began to lighten. The appearance of a goddess is an easily varied thing, it seemed.

Persephone hugged her mother, as she had missed her dearly. But she was still frightened of Zeus' reaction to the scene he witnessed in the Underworld. Hades stayed in the shadows, a place he was very comfortable, and allowed the scene to unfold in front of him.

Zeus allowed Demeter to gush over Persephone's return before stepping forward. He glared at Hades for a moment before turning to Persephone. "I need you to tell me what's happened to you. You have been missing for over a month, Persephone, and it is important to Olympus that our goddesses don't just go missing without consequences."

Persephone looked from her mother to Zeus and then behind her to where Hades lurked in the corner. He shot her his usual charming, devious grin. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to Zeus. "I was kidnapped by Lord Hades and kept against my will in the Underworld. I must say that I am very happy to return to Olympus." She turned to Demeter. "Mother, can we go home now?"

Demeter nodded, but Hades took this moment to put in his two cents. "Whoa whoa whoa. What our pretty little girl hasn't shared is that our man Zeus interrupted our wedding. And I think I have some say over where my wife goes," he finished with a satisfied smirk.

Both Demeter and Zeus stared at Hades in shock. Then they both shifted their gaze to Persephone, silently asking for confirmation. All Persephone could do was stare at the floor, too ashamed to do much else.

Zeus came to his senses first and called for Hera to join them. She elegantly floated into the room, smiling to see Persephone returned safe. "Persephone! Welcome home!"

"Hera," Zeus turned harshly to his wife, "as the Goddess of Marriage, you can determine the sanctity of a wedding, correct?"  
>"Yes…" Hera responded questioningly.<p>

"Under Olympian law, are Hades and Persephone married?"

Hera's eyes opened wide. She walked to Persephone and took her hand, placing it in Hades'. She turned back to Zeus and solemnly nodded.

Zeus sunk into his throne of clouds that appeared as he sat. Demeter burst into tears. Persephone let go of Hades hand and returned to staring at her feet. Hades crossed his arms triumphantly.

Finally, Zeus looked up. "Persephone, do you wish to remain in the Underworld as Hades' wife?"

Persephone gazed from Zeus to Demeter to Hades. They locked eyes. She thought of the passionate kiss they shared just minutes before and saw something in his eyes that pleaded for her to stay. But then she remembered her kidnapping. And being a prisoner. And being forced to marry. And she turned back to Zeus. "I just want to go home." Demeter shrieked in joy. Persephone glanced back at Hades and saw his face fall. Perhaps she had made the wrong choice…

Zeus spoke, his word creating new Olympian law. "Persephone, Goddess of Springtime, and Hades, Lord of the Underworld, I declare your marriage dissolved. Persephone, Hermes will accompany you back to the Underworld to collect your possessions to bring back to your home. As for you Hades, I will deal with your punishment when Persephone is returned safely."

Hades put up his usual sarcastic and charming front as he returned to the Underworld with Hermes and Persephone, but on the inside, he was panicking at the idea that he would fail the Fates prophecy. Zeus had dissolved his marriage, his ploy to keep Persephone with him. Now he would be punished when she left for good. _Actually,_ he realized, _that is _if_ she left for good. If. If is good._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: For those of you who are familiar with the Greek myth, you know what'll happen. But I have some tricks up my sleeve for you. :)

Chapter 6: Defeat

Hermes fluttered around Hades' throne room while Persephone packed her things in her room. Everything was dreary and gray. But even Hermes had to admit that it wasn't all bad. It was creepy, but he could somehow see Persephone liking it here. She may have been the Goddess of Spring, but something about the Underworld just seemed to fit her. Hermes wasn't sure why, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to.

Hades waited near Charon's ferryboat. A grove of trees lined the River Styx. Hades leaned up against one of them, its branches drooping under the weight of heavy fruits. Pain watched his master while Panic anxiously scurried around the trees. They weren't used to Hades accepting defeat. He'd been defeated, sure, but he was never ever this calm. Perhaps Hades had a plan, and that's why he hadn't set the entire grove on fire. But the minions were nervous. What was Hades up to?

Persephone held her head high as she waited for Charon to bring the ferryboat to her. Hermes floated a little behind, loaded with all of the goddess' luggage. It was odd how much a girl could accumulate in just over a month.

"Babe, it's been nice knowing you." Hades wandered out of the shadows, tossing a red fruit up in the air and catching it. She didn't look at him, only acknowledging his presence by narrowing her bright green eyes. "Look, Seph, I'm real sorry about all this. I'm the one who loses. I was kinda looking forward to having you for a wife."

She turned to face him. He slid his strong blue arm around her tiny waist, pulling her close. She scowled. "Hades, you are not my husband. Get your hands off me."

"You didn't like our kiss? I know I did," he softly responded.

"That's neither here nor there. Zeus has made his ruling. I'm leaving."

Hades stepped back from her and held out the shiny fruit. "Here. Have something for the road. Pomegranate. They're delicious." He cracked it in half, revealing the shiny juicy seeds inside, taking a few for himself.

Persephone took a few seeds. They were delicious. Sweet and tart and something else…the taste was sinful. She loved it.

Charon finally arrived, taking Hermes and Persephone away across the River.

"Goodbye Hades," she told him. She did a very good job of hiding her inner turmoil. She didn't really want to leave. That fruit did something to her, somehow drawing her to the Underworld. Her mind was swirling with memories of Hades: his fiery eyes, his sinister smile, his strong body, and his intoxicating kiss.

"I'll see you later, Sephy. Just you wait," Hades smirked.

"I think not." With that, Persephone turned to leave. Hermes saluted to the Lord of the Underworld and departed.

Pain and Panic followed Hades back to the throne room. "Um…boss? Do you want us to go find you another girl? For the prophecy?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry boys," Hades said, lighting a cigar with his thumb. "Just you wait."

Back on Olympus, Demeter was ecstatic to have her darling daughter back. But Persephone's head was still filled with the Underworld. Demeter noticed Persephone's quiet demeanor.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? You're home! What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm alright, Mother. I just feel a bit odd. Must be something I ate," Persephone responded, brushing off the concern.

"Persephone, what are you talking about? You didn't…eat anything…did you?"

"Just a bit of fruit. It was rather good, actually, but I don't think it agreed with me. Why? Is something wrong with that?" Now Persephone was worried.

"You ate the Fruit of the Underworld. You're tied to the Underworld. You'll have to go back! Oh no, this is not good. How could he do this? We have to talk to Zeus. Now." Demeter rushed around in a frenzy.

Persephone couldn't move. That's what he meant. She would see him again. She would have to.

Demeter explained the situation to Zeus. He was furious. He had Hermes collect Hades and bring him back to Olympus.

Hades strutted into Zeus' palace, leering at Persephone as he came in.

Zeus sat in his throne, fuming at Hades' devious success at eluding his verdict. "The words I speak now shall be law. Hades and Persephone, your marriage is valid. Persephone has been tied to the Underworld, but she is needed as the Goddess of Spring in the mortal world. So half the year she will spend as Queen of the Underworld, and half the year she will spend as Goddess of Spring here on Olympus. Persephone, you will be expected back at the beginning of April. Now all of you please leave. That is all I will say on the matter."

Hades took Persephone by the arm and swirled them into smoke, reappearing in the Underworld. He let her go and erupted into blue flames, celebrating his victory. "See Sephy? Toldya you'd be back."

Being back in the Underworld suddenly made Persephone feel less anxious. She was calm and surprisingly at home. She took a deep breath and looked at Hades. "If I'm going to be your wife for half the year, let's get this straight right now. My name is Persephone. Not Sephy."

He took her by the waist and held her close, his lips only inches from hers. "Seph?"

Persephone was suddenly light-headed, Hades' lustful eyes boring into her soul. "If you must."

The newlyweds kissed, slow and sensual and romantic. The Underworld was suddenly full of life and love.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's how our sweet Goddess of Springtime becomes the feared Queen of the Underworld...

Chapter 7: Reign

Hades was confused. He was…happy. How could this be possible? He won Persephone as his wife, though his own devious guile. He got his way. And he was glad that for once, something had worked in his favor. But his happiness was more than that. Being with Persephone made him happy. Seeing Persephone made him happy. Talking to Persephone made him happy. And kissing Persephone made him very, very happy. He couldn't believe it. He might actually be in love with his wife.

Persephone sat in her room, gazing into the mirror. The past few days had been a whirlwind. She and Hades spent nearly every moment together, walking through the Underworld, talking and kissing wherever they went. They continued to have separate rooms, despite being married. Hades had said he didn't want to rush her into anything, since he had basically forced her into marrying him. He was being surprisingly kind and understanding about everything. Persephone decided he should be rewarded.

Hades came to her room to collect her for the day. He slicked back his fiery hair and knocked on the door. "Good morning, Sephy-kins!"

She opened the door in a feigned huff. "Just for that, you don't get a kiss hello."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Queen Persephone. I've forgotten how touchy you get, especially in the mornings. But you also do look so cute when you're mad." He snaked his arms around her middle and pulled her close, blowing into her ear. She shuddered delicately in his grasp.

"Hades, did you decide what my regal duties shall be? You said you would come up with some sort of job for me. I can't very well sit around being pretty all the time."

"Why not?" Hades smirked.

She nudged him in annoyance. "You might like it, but I'll be bored out of my mind for half the year. I should do something to help with your work."

"Well I kinda thought about it, and if you really want, I guess you can judge the dead."

"Judge the dead?"  
>"Yeah I'm supposed to judge all the souls that come through here and put 'em in different places, but I never get around to it so they all just kinda float around in the River Styx. It's just so time-consuming to judge a soul when it gets ferried in," Hades groaned.<p>

"Well who says you have to judge them right when they come through? Just keep them waiting until you're ready to do it. Or until I'm ready," she smiled. "They're dead. There's no harm."

He laughed devilishly. "You are terrible. Making souls wait for your convenience? Why didn't I think of that? It's fantastic." He gave her a quick kiss. "Congratulations babe. You now have the power to pass judgment over souls."

She kissed him and smiled brightly, a devious glint in her eye. "Thank you, husband of mine."

For the next six months, Persephone sat on her own throne each day, judging the souls that entered the Underworld. She decided when she started and when she stopped. Anyone who didn't make the cut would wait for the next day. If they weren't already dead, they would have been frightened to death. Even Hades was a bit intimidated by her iron will and piercing green gaze during her judgments. He loved it. She was even sexier, if that was possible.

Together, Hades and Persephone ruled the Underworld, equally and powerfully. With her new-found powers and duties, Persephone allowed herself to really enjoy the Underworld. And Hades enjoyed having her there. She helped in his work, and kept him from getting too hot under the collar. When he did get fired up for any reason, she could immediately calm him down. Everything about her was just…cool. The way she walked and talked and acted just made him feel so alive. Which, being the immortal king of the undead, he found rather ironic.

One night when walking her to her rooms for the night, Hades found it rather hard to leave her. Kissing her neck, he decided to seduce her.

"Goodnight, Hades," she said, half-heartedly pushing him away.

He just held on tighter, backing her into her bedroom, kissing up and down her neck and shoulders.

Persephone's breath began to come in gasps. Her defenses were starting to wane. She came to her senses and with a burst of strength, shoved him off of her. "No." She used her harsh Queen of the Dead voice.

Hades sadly stared at the ground. What was wrong with him? He was Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and should be able to take what he wanted, especially from his own wife! And yet, he was ashamed at himself for even contemplating such a thing. Persephone was unlike any other woman. She might be his wife, but he loved her. So help him, Zeus, he loved her.

He shuffled out the door in disgrace, muttering under his breath, "Right. Sorry."

"No, wait!" She ran to him. "I meant to say, not here. Let's go to your room. If that's alright."

"Really?" He looked into her eyes, making sure she meant what he hoped she meant.

"Yes. You're my husband and I'm your wife. We ought to share a room," Persephone smiled.

Hades grinned widely and scooped his queen into his arms, carrying her to his—now their—room down the hall.

A/N: Just to be safe, I've now rated this story T instead of K+. Wasn't intending to make this a sexy story, but Hades just inspires such things. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here' the last chaper of our saga. I had a great ride writing this story. Hope you all like the ending!

Chapter 8: Eternal Damnation

When spring was set to come, Hermes came down to the Underworld to collect Persephone. She was of two minds about leaving. On the one hand, she was eager to see her mother and grow flowers for the mortals and live back on Olympus. But on the other hand, she didn't want to leave Hades and she knew she would miss him terribly.

Hades kissed his beautiful wife goodbye. "Won't be the same without ya, Seph. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But I'll be back before you know it." She gave him a big hug.

Hades whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Persephone was slightly stunned. He had never said that before. She turned and left with Hermes to go back up to Olympus.

Hades was left in the Underworld alone with Pain and Panic. She didn't say it back. _Oh I'm such a schmuck. What made me do that?_ he wondered. In his distress, he went to feed Cerberus, knowing that he could take all his frustrations out at once if he brought the minions with him to light on fire.

Weeks went by and Persephone kept herself busy with her spring duties and helping her mother. Demeter was a bit worried about Persephone. She seemed…different. And she was. Her skin may have regained its sparkly tan and her hair may have returned to its former honey hue, but Persephone was no longer just the sweet, helpful, aloof Goddess of Spring everyone knew. She was also getting sick.

Persephone couldn't go through the entire day without needing a nap, or stopping due to nausea. It wasn't until she couldn't fit into her chiton anymore that everyone realized what was happening. Persephone was pregnant!

She freaked out. Persephone couldn't believe it. She was going to be a mother to a child of Hades. _Oh no. Hades!_ she thought. _What will he do? He said he loved me and I didn't say it back. Maybe he'll think I don't love him and change his mind about me!_

Demeter saw her daughter's distress and went to comfort her. "Darling, everything will work out. You are Hades wife, however terrible that fact might be, and it is your duty to bear his children and support him in that dreadful Underworld."

Persephone knew her mother was right. And even though she was terrified of what would happen, she still longed to return to the Underworld. Hades did love her. She knew it even if he didn't tell her ever again. She would bear his child, and continue to reign beside him. Olympus didn't feel like home for her anymore. In the Underworld, she had power: power over souls, power over demons, and even power over Hades at times. Here in the mortal world, she made the flowers grow. She once loved her duty, no matter how unfulfilling it was. Now it just seemed silly.

Throughout the summer, once Persephone's springtime role was finished, she lazed about on Olympus, caring for her ever-growing belly. Every glance at it and every touch on the tiny immortal forming inside her reminded her Hades, her husband waiting for her return to their subterranean domain.

Finally, autumn began to chill the air and Hermes collected Persephone for their journey back down to Hades. Demeter gave a tearful goodbye to her little girl. The next time they met, Persephone would be a mother. Everything would be different.

Hades was anxious for his bride's arrival. The last words he spoke to her had been "I love you," and they had elicited no response from her. He wasn't sure how to greet her. Perhaps those last six months apart had turned her feelings against him. Hades knew it was far too much to hope for that she had missed him as much as he missed her.

Charon's ferry came into view. Persephone's golden skin and blonde hair came into view, paling and darkening, respectively, as she crossed the River Styx to meet him.

Hades couldn't help but smile when she stepped onto the shore. She returned his eager grin and rushed into his arms. Her bulging middle hit him before the rest of her did, causing him to balk.

"Whoa babe! What's this?"

A nervous flush crept to her cheeks. "I'm pregnant, Hades. I have been since I left here. And I must say I'm very glad to be back. It wouldn't be right for your son or daughter to be born outside the Underworld."

"So…I'm gonna be a father?"

Persephone nodded, not being able to meet his eyes. He tipped her chin up with the tips of his blue fingers and smiled. "Sounds like we've got a little family starting down here."

Persephone giggled and kissed him sweetly. "So is that alright with you?"

"I told you before you left, Seph. I love you. Even if you don't love me, I love you and our child and any more that join us. I missed you like crazy, babe. I'm glad you're back, and I can't wait for our family to grow." He kissed her again.

Persephone looked deep into his fiery eyes with her slender arms around his neck. "Hades, you've given me an incredible life here. I have power like I never dreamed. And who would have ever thought that a kidnapper would be so sweet and wonderful? I love you, Hades. I'm so excited for our baby!" She kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

Two months later, Persephone gave birth so two beautiful girls, Macaria and Melinoe. Twins could not have been more different. Macaria was pale with Persephone's green eyes and Hades' blue fiery hair. In temperament she was like her mother, cool and calm and severe. She later became the Goddess of Blessed Death, whom the Greeks feared and respected. Melinoe had her Persephone's flowing black hair with Hades' dark eyes and blue skin. She was full of humor and trickery like her father and became the embodiment of mysterious spirits in the night.

Each spring, Persephone was duty-bound to leave her husband and children to aid her mother on Olympus. But each autumn, she returned to her family who were always pleased to see her.

Persephone smiled at her sleeping daughters, so adorably macabre. She went down the hall to join her husband in their black silk sheets. He was waiting for her with his familiar devious smirk. "Hey babe. Kids ok?"

"They're fast asleep. How was your day?" she asked, climbing into bed next to him.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. You? Any interesting souls meet your judgment today?"

"I finally decided what to do with Tantalus, that horrid man. He's in Tartarus now, getting his just desserts. Or not, depending on how you look at it," she laughed.

"Who'd have thought that the cute girl dancing with the flowers in Sicily would end up so great?" Hades pondered aloud, stroking her cheek.

"And who'd have thought that the vicious kidnapper would turn out to be the best husband and father a girl could ask for?" She kissed him and snuggled into his chest to go to sleep.

Hades couldn't believe it. The Fates had been right. He found a queen who always had to leave but always to return. Together they did create new powers, two lovely little girls whom they adored and doted upon. Eternal damnation was sweet.

A/N: To think that this all starting with me thinking that Hades could use a girlfriend. Now he's got a wife and two lovely little girls. And the daughters of Hades and Persephone are accuate (according to Wikipedia) so I've got that going for me. Please review! Oh and brownie points for anyone who gets my Tantalus joke :)


End file.
